1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to trash collection devices and more specifically it relates to a vacuum system for a motor vehicle. The vacuum system for a motor vehicle contains a vacuum actuated litter box within the interior compartment of the motor vehicle, that will extract any litter deposited therein. A flexible vacuum hose can be coupled to the vacuum actuated litter box to clean the carpet and seats within the interior compartment of the motor vehicle. An auxiliary flexible vacuum hose can also be coupled to a vacuum canister of the vacuum system located within the trunk compartment of the motor vehicle to clean the carpet within the trunk compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous trash collection devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,787 to Rothstein et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,385 to Ogle; U.S. Pat. No 4,072,097 to Seibel and U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,286 to Wieland all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.